


Three

by GracelessTevy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: ~POLYAMOROUS REAPER76/READER~You and Gabriel Reyes have been together for a while now, and he has been with Jack Morrison even longer.  After finding out that Jack has the hots for his boyfriend's girl (you), you and Reyes form a plan to coax the blue eyed soldier into bed with the both of you.  Pre-fall overwatch





	

“Fuck,” you sighed as you lifted yourself off of your lover, flopping down into the bed next to him.  Gabriel chuckled lightly, sitting up and lighting a cigarette.  

 

“Do I need to get you water, cariño?” He asked, before taking a drag.

 

“Oh, shut up,” you slapped the man lightly, getting another chuckle out of him before wrapping your arm around his torso.  The two of you sat in silence, riding out the high after mind blowing sex once again.  It seemed to have become a habit for you both whenever Reyes returned to base from a mission.  That is, when he wasn't seeing Morrison, his boyfriend.

 

“Do you want to hear a secret, Y/N?” Gabe asked, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the night stand.

 

“Oooh, is it a juicy secret?  Like super secret Overwatch info that a low ranking medic like myself shouldn’t know?”

 

Gabe laughed again, squeezing you tight and rustling your hair.  “No, cosita!  When I was with Jack earlier, he told me something I think might make you blush.”

 

“Oh?  Morrison?  Make ME blush?”

 

“Oh yes.  We were drinking one night and he something that sparked my interests.. Upon later questioning when he was sober, I have confirmed that, as embarrassed as he was, he did mean what he said.”

 

“Okay…. What the fuck did he say, Gabriel!!!?!”

 

Gabe chuckled again, pushing you onto the pillows and kissing your neck, “He said,” more kissing and nipping… and he quickly distracted himself with your soft skin.

 

“GABRIEL REYES!!!”

 

“OKAY!!!” He laughed, sitting back up, “Jackie let it slip that he thinks you are quite an attractive catch.  In fact, I think he might be a little jealous of me.”  Gabe chuckled, going back to kissing your neck again.

 

“Whoa, whoa, hold up,” you said, pushing him away, “Morrison has the hots for me?  I thought he was gay…”

 

Gabe busted out laughing at your comment, having to take a moment to catch his breath.  “Oh, I am so telling him you said that!”

 

“Okay so… wow… blondie?  Really?  So… what you're saying is that next time I see him I should tease the hell out of him?”

 

“Oh,” Gabe said, his voice low and sensual again, “That would be a sight to see.”  He lowered himself back down to you, kissing you tenderly and getting you worked up for round two.

* * *

  
  


The next day, you met Gabe in the mess hall for lunch.  It was an easy day, the men were all on base either training or working on plans.  Gabe and Jack had decided to take the afternoon off, since Gabriel had just returned to base yesterday.  They were both sitting at a table, side by side with their lunches.  A perfect setup for your plan.

 

You had chosen to wear your lowest cut top and a tight skirt, seeing as your shift was over in the infirmary.  “Hello, boys,” you said, sitting down in front of your boyfriend and his lover.  Your breasts were full and threatening to bust out of that top.

 

“Mi corazoncito,” Gabe said, taking your hand and kissing it softly. 

 

“H-hey, Y/N,” Jack stuttered.  You noticed him trying to avoid looking at your chest.  A light blush washing over his face.  Gosh was he adorable with those big, blue, doe eyes.

 

“Aw, what’s the matter Jackie?” you said, in your most flirtatious voice.

 

“Oh, uh, nothing at all, Y/N,”

 

“Gabe told me some interesting news last night.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Oh, yes… he was telling about how jealous you are of him that he gets to fuck me whenever he wants to.”

 

“REYES!!”  Jack growled, turning bright red and turning to punch his boyfriend who was cackling like a hyena.

 

“Jack,” you giggled, “You don't have to be so embarrassed… I’d love to go someplace alone with the both of you… to talk about this?”

 

“Wh-what??” Jack said, staring at you like a deer in the headlights.  You and Gabe both got up, tossing their trash and leading Jack off to Reyes’ room where the three of you could be alone.

 

You could see how nervous Jack was.  Messing with his fingernails and blushing deeply, but you could already see how tight his pants were becoming.

 

“You don't have to be so tense, Jack.” you cooed, “Or… is it that you don't want this…”

 

“NO!” Jack gasped, “No, it isn't that, Y/N, I just… I didn't see this coming and I never thought…”

 

“Jackie,” Gabe said, softly, stepping up to him, “Mi amor… relax…” Gabe pressed his lips to his boy’s, kissing him deeply and sweetly.  As he rubbing his thumb across Jack’s cheek, still kissing him, you could see Jack’s shoulders relax.  When Gabriel slipped his tongue past Jack’s lips, you heard a soft whimper from the blond.  “You don't have to do this if you don't want to, osito.”

 

“No, I do..” Jack said, so softly you could barely hear him from your spot on the bed where you were waiting.  “I really really do…”

 

“She won’t bite...hard,” Gabe chuckled, shooting you a look and winking.  “Come here, princesa.”

 

You obeyed him without hesitation, walking over to them both.  They were both so much taller than you, you were not sure how you were supposed to initiate anything.  Gabe pulled you in, with his back to you and Jack in front of you.  You looked up at the blond soldier, anxiety still lay behind his baby blue eyes.  You simply gave him your best and sweetest smile, hoping it would ease his nerves.

 

And then he was on you, but not forcefully at all.  He was gentle, one hand holding your chin, as he leaned down to place his lips to yours.  The absence of scruff on his face took you a moment to get used to but within seconds, the soldier had you melting in his arms.  It wasn't until he was lifting you up with ease that you remembered that Jack, like Gabe, had been through SEP, and probably had the endurance of a bull.  This was going to get interesting.

 

Jack laid you down on the bed, his eyes exploring every inch of you.  As his hands slithered up your top, pulling it off of you, you wondered how long it had been since he had been with a women.  That thought was lost on your when he effortlessly freed your tits from your bra as well.

 

“Is… this okay?” He whispered, hovering over your breasts.  You nod, and he takes one in his hand, kneading it desperately, the other he meets with his lips, kissing it softly before taking your nipple between his teeth and teasing it.  He coaxes a sweet moan from you, making him growl back.

 

“Jack,” you huff, gripping the bedsheets.  He was handling you rougher than you had expected.  Though, you should have expected more, if he was anything like Gabe, his sex drive would be out the roof.  The soldier strays from your breasts, coming up to kiss your lips again.  His rough hand trails down your belly, rubbing you softly and cherishing your skin.

 

“You’re so soft,” he mewls, running his hands over your skirt and slowly pulling it up.  He tried to tease you, letting his fingers drag over your thighs but he finds he's even more impatient than you are.  Jack finds your fold through your panties, moaning softly at the feeling of how wet and warm you already are.  “Oh, god…”

 

“She’s so wet for you already, isn't she Jack?” Gabe purrs.  You had almost forgotten he was here with all the attention Jack was pouring on you.  You turn your head to see Gabriel, fully clothed but his cock pulled out of his pants, hard and proud.  He climbs into the bed and sits behind you so that you can place your head in his lap.  You go to touch him but he corrects you, “Ah, ah, Cariño.  You don't have to help me… focus on Jackie.  I just wanted a better view.”

 

You turn your sights back to Jack, who is eager to kiss you again.  His fingers pull aside your panties and slip between your folds to find your sensitive little bud, circling it with his fingers a little.  You whimper softly into his lips and he lifts his head from yours, watching your expression change the longer be toys with you.  “You sound so fucking pretty, Y/N…”

 

“You should hear her when you fuck her, babe…” Gabriel said, petting your hair like you're his prized girl. Jack looks you in the eyes,  biting his lip. 

 

“Can I?” he asks you,  also looking up at his boyfriend to get his approval to. You were,  after all, Reyes’ girl.

 

Gabe gave you both a smile and nod, and you eagerly agreed.  Jack took it as his que to finally undress. You couldn't help but watch him peel his shirt off, he was build like a brick wall, rippling muscles that were dying to be touched and scratched.  As he undid his jeans, you heard him sigh, the feeling of relief on his stiff, aching cock looked blissful from the look in his eyes.

 

Slowly, he crawled back over you.  Kissing every inch of your body as he did so.  You peered down at his cock,  reddened and throbbing, a little drop of pre cum already present on the tip of his head.  Your core coiled with need as you watched him.  Groping at any of his skin that came within reach.

 

“Gabriel…” Jack said, looking up at his boy and holding out a hand.   Gabe had already grabbed a condom out of the nightstand and handed it to Jack.  “Thanks, baby.”

 

Gabe grabbed his boy by the hair and pulled him in for a tender kiss before letting him at you again.  “Make her body sing,  Jackie.” As Jack backed up to position himself at your opening,  Gabe spoke his next words genuinely to Jack, “I love you.” 

 

Jack, already panting from anticipation,  leaned over you again to kiss Gabe once more with passion. “I love you too, Gabriel….”

 

Jack went back to lining you up, his fingers feeling inside you for a moment to prep you both. 

 

Gabriel took the moment and bent over to look you in the eyes,  “and you….” He kissed you deeply, holding your face in his hands,  “te amo, mi vida…”  Just as he said that,  you felt Jack push his head into you, a long, sweet moan spilling from your lips.   “Oh yeah, baby… he feels good doesn't he?”  Gabe’s cock twitched next to your head as he sat back,  watching the show before him.   He took it in his hand and began to stroke himself, the other hand running through your hair. 

 

Jack slowly pushed all the way in, groaning when he buried himself to the hilt.  “Holy sh-” Jack moaned, lowering his body to kiss you and grope you all over, bucking his hips languidly into you.  “My god, I forgot… ah..”

 

“You forgot how good a tight little pussy feels?” Gabe teased, cock in hand.  Jack peered up at him, nodding and biting his lip.  “There’s my good boy…” Gabe leaned in, kissing Jack sloppily as he fucked you, “Make her fool good, Jackie.”

 

Jack turned his attention back to you, kissing your cheek and groaning in your ear, his pace quickening.  Praise came flowing from his mouth the longer he fucked you.  “Y/N… fuck… you’re so tight… so… ugh.. So wet… oh god…”  You never pegged Jack to be so vocal, not that you minded one bit…

 

Gabriel’s familiar hand still held your head, a thumb rubbing against your cheek.  You turned your head towards it to meet his thumb with your tongue.  “Oh, carino… you look so pretty getting fucked by my boy.”  Gabe moaned, his other hand still working on his cock.  You smiled at him, unable to create words through your unabating moans.  You took his thumb in your mouth suckling it softly and looking him in the eyes.  “Oh, dios mio…”  Gabe groaned, his pace quickening on his cock. 

 

“Gabriel…” Jack whined, looking to Gabe with a furrowed brow.

 

“Oh, osito…” Gabe lightly chuckled, pulling his fingers away from your mouth, “You’re so greedy…”

 

Jack leaned in to kiss you the moment Gabe had removed his fingers, rutting in deeper, ramming into your back wall, “Y/N,” he moaned, resting his forehead on yours.  He slid a hand down to your heat, toying with your sensitive little clit.  “It’s been such a long time since.. I’ve been with a woman… I’m sorry if I'm not the best at…”

 

“Oh, god, Jack, don't stop…” you moaned, wrapping your legs around him, “Just like that… I’m so close…”

 

Jack blushed deeper than before, watching you intently as he fucked you deep, circling a finger on your swollen bud.  Within moments you were crashing into an orgasm, tilting your head back in Gabe’s lap.

 

“Good girl,” Gabe said, chuckling lightly.

 

Jack nuzzled his head into your neck, kissing and nipping at it.  “Y/N… shit… I… I’m…”

 

“Cum on her chest for me, Jack…” Gabe chimed in, his voice strained, you could tell he was close too.

 

Jack looked into your eyes as if to search for your approval too.  When you nodded in reply, he quickly kissed you, pulling out and positioning himself over you.  Frantically he removed the rubber from his cock, stroking a few more times while peering down at you.  With a gruff, deep moan, Jack let himself go, cumming over your breasts.  Seconds later, you heard Gabe grunt behind you, cumming over your chest and face.  

 

When all three of you caught your breath, the boys cleaned you up.  Gabe pulled you into kiss you tenderly.  “You alright, mi amor?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” you giggled, dreamily.  Jack had pulled on a pair of sweats and sat next to you, still blushing.

 

“Jack,” you laughed, “What are you still blushing about?”

 

“I, uhm…” he started, “I just… Is it okay to kiss you… when we are not…”

 

You smiled brightly at him and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.  Gabe chuckled from the other side of you.  “I told you you would take to her quick, Jackie.”

 

When you pulled away from the kiss, you couldn't help but notice a growing bulge in his sweats.  “Jack!!”

 

The soldier smiled bashfully to you, blushing deeply once again.  You should have known his labido was as fierce as Gabriel’s.  “You… you said you had off the rest of the afternoon, Y/N?”

 

Gabe pressed himself up to you, kissing your neck and wrapping an arm around to snake between your thighs. “I won’t be sitting out this round to watch, princesa.”


End file.
